theinheritorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. However, since the werewolf-vampire hybrid's creation, there have been other cross-breed hybrids revealed in the series' universe, such as witch-vampire hybrids, werewolf-witch hybrids. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage. For werewolf-vampire hybrids, this includes Day Walking and being able to transform into a wolf without the Full Moon's influence. For witch-vampire hybrids, they retain their ability to siphon magic and their own vampirism as a power source for their use in witchcraft; as they did not possess their own magic as humans, this is a skill that makes them powerful. Powers & Abilities |-|Werewolf-Vampire= * Super Strength: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than Werewolves. Vampires, and Humans. Due to their vampire side, they also get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and aggression. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn werewolf-vampire hybrids. However, if a werewolf-vampire hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the werewolf-vampire hybrid will win A werewolf-vampire hybrid in werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even a vampire. * Super Speed: A werewolf-vampire hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves vampires and humans. Werewolf-vampire hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, werewolf-vampire hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increases their speed and being in werewolf form will make them even faster. * Super Agility: Werewolf-vampire hybrids possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than vampires, werewolves and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Werewolf-vampire hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of vampires, werewolves, and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed between werewolves and vampires, werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective. * Super Durability: Werewolf-vampire hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. Werewolf-vampire hybrids can take far more trauma than any vampires, werewolves, humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows can not kill a werewolf-vampire hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any vampires, werewolves and humans. They also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Immortality: Werewolf-vampire hybrids stops aging the moment they transition. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. * Day Walking: Due to their werewolf heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring. * Emotional Control: Due to their vampire heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. * Enhanced Emotions: Because of their vampiric and werewolf traits, werewolf-vampire hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans and vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. Werewolf-vampire hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Also werewolf-vampire hybrids can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a werewolf-vampire hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their werewolf forms. * Mind Compulsion: Werewolf-vampire hybrids can compel the minds of Humans. They cannot, however, compel vampires, Witches or Werewolves. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Showing that a werewolf-vampire hybrid can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. A werewolf-vampire hybrid can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. * Telepathy: Werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the werewolf-vampire hybrid requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. * Werewolf Bite: Due to their werewolf heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids have venom which is fatal to vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. Werewolf-vampire hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a normal werewolf venom. |-|Witch-Werewolf= * Channeling: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * Spell Casting: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Divination: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Super Strength: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the same strength as werewolves and are noticeably much stronger than Humans. There have been several occasions to suggest that untriggered werewolves possess more strength than any average humans, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. However, werewolves in their human form are not as strong as a vampire, and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. But they've also shown to be strong enough to at least defend themselves. When they are in their wolf form, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the vampires, making them more powerful than vampires. In wolf form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any vampire with ease. * Super Speed: Witch-werewolf hybrids possess the same speed as werewolves; they possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and their speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies; others have not. In wolf form, however, while under the influence of the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down their choice of prey; even vampires, as their speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Super Durability: Witch-werewolf hybrids can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Witch-werewolf hybrids possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like Vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, werewolves are more difficult to injure. * Super Senses: Witch-werewolf hybrids have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceeds their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Witch-werewolf hybrids are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of their powers to give them an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human forms and into their wolf forms. However, if a female witch-werewolf hybrid is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Venom: A witch-werewolf hybrid's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. For vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. * Full Moon: A witch-werewolf hybrid's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. Weaknesses Werewolf-Vampire * Broken Neck: Breaking a werewolf-vampire hybrid's neck will results in the werewolf-vampire hybrid's unconsciousness. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf-vampire hybrid will result in an instant death. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a werewolf-vampire hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Heart Extraction: Removing a werewolf-vampire hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. * Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Magic: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A Siphoner can also siphon the magic from a hybrid. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a werewolf-vampire hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can give them pain and weaken them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Vervain: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. * Wolfsbane: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. * Wood: Wounding werewolf-vampire hybrids with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate for a shorter time than a vampire. Witch-Werewolf * Broken Neck: Breaking a witch-werewolf hybrid's neck will results in the witch-werewolf hybrid's unconsciousness. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a witch-werewolf hybrid will result in an instant death. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a witch-werewolf hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Heart Extraction: Removing a witch-werewolf hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. * Distraction: Denying a witch-werewolf hybrid from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: A witch-werewolf hybrids magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. Strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. This may be made more intense due to a vampire's heightened emotions. * Heart Extraction: Removing a witch-werewolf hybrids heart will result in an instant death. * Magic: Witch-werewolf hybrid are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Witch-werewolf hybrids can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a witch-werewolf hybrid pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. Known Hybrids * Witch-Werewolf — Elizabeth Blackwell, Christopher North, Kaiaphas North, Lillian Blackwell, Reese Blackwell, Elias Langdon * Werewolf-Vampire — Brandon North, Elias Langdon * Witch-Werewolf-Vampire — Isabella North References See Also Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires